Digimon Explorers
by x-Lonely-Thoughts-x
Summary: After a school trip goes wrong Sunny, Katie and Tony find themselves trapped in the digital world, not knowing where to go!
1. Introduction

Brief introduction - Digimon OC story written by yours truely. Something I found on my computer from about 4 years ago so the spelling is not very good, plus I've had to proof read it all so it took a while. It really got me in the digimon mood and I ended up watching alot of the anime after reading through this stuff.

I decided to edit it and then post it onto the site and see what happens, and due to the editing process and the serious DE-mary-sue-ing, it will be posted fairly scarcely.

OK so here it is. brief character introduction charts. (I'll be posting pictures later - through DA)

And afterwards the story will begin. PLEASE bare with me, my writting isn't brilliant and my spelling is terrible.

DIGIMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO THE GUY THAT OWNS IT!

Name: Charles 'Sunny' Summers

Gender: Boy

Age: 14

Looks: Mid-length dark-blonde hair, deep-blue eyes

Clothes: white sleeve-less top, Red hooded Jacket with an image of a sun on the back, Sunglasses, Slim navy jeans, White Trainers

Digimon: Coronamon

All stages: Sunmon, Coronamon, Surprise !, Surprise !, Surprise !

Personality: Leader qualities, stubborn, impatient, (typical 'goggle-head')

History: Normal life with family, witnessed a fight between 'monsters' when he was very little...

Other: Shark-tooth necklace given by grandmother.

Name: Katie

Gender: Girl

Age: 14

Looks: Long Chessnut brow hair, chocolate brown eyes

Clothes: Light Pink and white striped T-shirt, Cream Cardigan, navy denim skirt, White Trainers

Digimon: Tapirmon

All Stages: Kyaromon , Tapirmon, Surprise !, Surprise !, Surprise !

Personality: generally Kind, loses temper easily, Air-head, always good intentions (even if they are misguided)

History: Lives with father in his penthouse apartment, normal life - though fairly spoilt, saw 'monsters' fighting in the streets as a little girl...

Other: Heart-shaped Locket, with picture of father and her inside.

Name: Tony Sanders

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Looks: Short, spikey, dark brown hair, Hazel eyes

Clothes: White long-sleeved under shirt, Blue t-shirt, Black Jeans, Black trainers

Digimon: Bearmon

All Stages: Zurumon, Bearmon, Surprise !, Surprise !, Surprise !

Personality: Generally Kind, Single-minded, Somewhat of a loner, Never truely mean, (basically Sunny's foil.)

History: Lives above his parents Sushi Bar, normal life, witness 'monsters' attacking each other when he was little.


	2. And so it begins

'So there I was lying there face to face with the scariest looking monster I have ever seen, but you don't know about that yet. So let me start at the beginning. My name is Charlie Summers, but everyone calls me 'Sunny' and this is the story about my adventure in the digital world.

'It was really early and my class mates and I were tired, but looking forward to the adventure training camp that our school was paying for us to go on, It was going to be held in a forest a few hours drive away. My freinds and I, naturally, made our way to the back of the bus, but when we got there some punk from another class was sitting there trying to act all 'cool.' Even though we got him to move, it would not surprise me if it went down a different way in his mind. He was totally rude! He just muttered something under his breathe and skulked over to the seats a couple rows infront of us. That's when it all started.'

'What a nuisance... Sorry class, we will have to wait her until the mechanic gets here, it appears the bus has broken down.  
>Now everyone is aloud off of the bus, but dont wander too far... We may be in the forest, but there is still a long way to go.<br>You should eat your luches outside.' annonced Miss Samuels as the class got off the bus.

The sun had risen and was just shining through the trees onto the students and it appeared that no-one else was around. Sunny took this opportunity to explore a little. Having sliped passed his teacher, he walked deeper into the woods, thinking that no-one had noticed.

After about fifteen minutes he stumbled upon the boy from before. Tony Sanders.

'Whatcha doing all the way out here?' Sonny deadpanned, 'Cos, seriously, no-one apart from me knows your here and-'

'I just thought I had heard something.' Tony interupted, 'But it appears there is simply nothing here... what a waste of my time... Well,  
>why are you here Summers?'<p>

'It's SUNNY and I'm here 'cos I wanted to check the surroundings out'

'Why, incase we're attacked by monsters? Please. Grow-up'

'Actually, I like the outdoors, and so what if I believe in monsters, why should you care.'

'I don't care, I just think it's stupid that you believe in such a silly-'

'Stop fighting. Right now!' The soft, but aggressive, words came from the infamous Katie Evans. She was the daughter of the Editer in chief at some fancy magazine and was the richest girl in the entire school. She was kind at heart and hated seeing people fight, however she was also a bit nieve and fairly ditzy. But then again being the daughter of a millionaire does that, I surpose. 'I hate it when people fight, it's so annoying... boys... so childish.'

'Says you!' The boys responded unnanimously

Suddenly a crash could be heard from futher within the forest. Followed shortly by the sounds of rocks breaking up.

'What was that?' Screamed Katie 'It sounded like a volcano or somethi-'

She was shortly cut off by her own silence at seeing what was approaching the three. A fissure. They tried to run but did not get far as the ground beneath them gave way opening up to a big heap of darkness...

... Sonny opened his eyes to the sound of his name...

'HEY SUNNY! WAKE UP! COME ON, WAKE UP!'

'huh.. what or who, where am I?' Sonny replied listening to the voice, Sunny lazily open his eyes to reveal, a very little, very on fire, red spike ball.  
>', w-wh-w-what are you? And how can you talk?'<p>

'I'm Sunmon, and everyone can talk, silly. You must have landed on your head. Oh well, I'm sure you're fine.' The creature responded.

'Urm... OK... well then, how did I get here?'

The scenary was beatiful it was a deep forest filled with lush vegetation and gorgous trees.

'You fell. From up there.' Sunmon replied, looking directly at the sky.

'What... the... OK, well did you see any others, people like me?'

'No, I didn't, I'm only interested in you!'

'Huh me? why?'

'So that I could give you these.' Sunmon replied, indicating some cards and the strange device with a red ring circling a screen in the middle, which were lying on the ground next to one of the trees, a fire and some cooking food. 'He'd been here a while.' Sunny thought to himself.

'So, how long have you been waiting here?' Sunny asked, whilst examining examing the device and the five cards, titled, 'Power boost,' 'Speed boost,'  
>'Stamina boost,' 'Targeting Boost' and 'Snimon.' 'So, what do I do with the cards Sunmon?'<p>

'You swipe them over the screen of the digi-vice, and then activate the card, it would then give me an enhancement during battle.'

'Oh wow, so like a modify card from the digimon TV show-'

'Aren't you a little old to be watching cartoons?' stated Tony, from behind Sunny.

'HENRY! You're here too? Wow... What about Katie, is she OK? WHAT IS THAT?'

'Calm down. Katie's right behind me, and this is Tsunomon.'

'Pleasure to meetcha, fella!' called Tsunomon from under Tony's arm. Tsunomon was little, practically just a face with a giant spike coming out of its head.

'HEY, HENRY... WAIT UP!' Katie called out, carrying something small and very fluffy... 'OH SUNNY, YOU'RE ALRIGHT!'

'Please stop shouting Katie,' The fluff ball stated calmly. 'You'll wake the other digimon'

'Oh, sorry Kyaromon, I'll keep it down.' Katie responded courtiously.

'WAIT THERE ARE OTHER DIGIMON! OH NO!' Sunny screamed recklessly.

Suddenly A giant green insect came charging towards them, at high speeds.

'Nice going Sunny... now RUN' Tony screamed clutching Tsunomon.

They charged towards the beach Katie had landed on, in shallow hopes that the bug would be afraid of water.

'Hey! I know that digimon!' Sunny shouted, whilst getting out the cards from before. 'It's Snimon, It has a cold personality and its existence also causes fear from some Vaccine and Data types. You do not want to mess with its Twin Scickles attack, or else your life will litterally be cut short!, Oh SH-'

Sunny fell and Snimon was gaining fast. Too late. Snimon was staring me down face to face about one metre in fromt of Sunny.

'We'll protect you!' Sunmon called out as he, kyaromon and tsunomon lunged towards Snimon.

'SHIPPO SWING'  
>'BUBBLE BLOW'<br>'STARLIGHT' This digimon shouted as the three seemingly useless attacks tickled the Snimon, distracting it long enough for Sunny to get away.

'OH NO! they're doomed,' Katie cried 'They can never win...'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Tony screamed at snimon launched an attack directly at the little digimon.

Suddenly, his blue-ringed digivice started glowing, as did Katie's yellow-ringed digivice and Sunny's red-ringed one.

'DIGIVOLVE' the digimon unnanimously cried out.

'CORO-KNUCKLE!' 'NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!' 'KARATE FIST'

The snimon then began to disappear and his particles flew off in a westwardly direction.

'Wow! They grew so big!' Katie exclaimed.

'No. We digivolved, into our rookie forms, lassie, I'm bearmon, I digivolved from Tsunomon.'

'I'm Coronamon, I digivolved from Sunmon, don'tcha think I look cool!'

'I'm Tapirmon, and I digivolved from Kyaromon, do you still think I'm cute Katie?'

'Are you kidding me? YOUR MY HERO!' Katie screamed in response!

'Well guys I'm glad your all so happy, but we still dont know where we are, or how to get home. We are suck here. Alone...' Tony's voice trailed off.

'Hey relax Tony, we should head west. Cos that's where the snimon dust flew off too and you never know there could be people over there!'

'Sunny that direction is Primary village it's-'

'You here that Tony. VILLAGE. I bet there's people! LET'S GO!'


	3. Gesomon Attacks! A Hero rises!

As far as trips to Primary Village went, this by far, was not the greatest. Sunny, Katie and Tony walked along the river in unison with their respective partners,  
>Sunny was congradulating Coronamon on how amazing he was, stating extremely loudly how the Coro-Knuckle attack could not be beaten. Coronamon, spurred on by this ego boost, challenged Bearmon to a fight, whom the latter simply ignored in favour of basking in Tony's egotistic superiotity. Tony remained unchanged, wondering for what purpose they were brought into the digital world. Katie and Tipirmon's relationship had not quite stopped being formal and the two brought up the weather numerous times, until Katie heard the sound of the ocean coming up.<p>"THE BEACH," she screamed just so everyone on the island could hear, "People always go to the beach, there's probably someone there who can help us... KNEW IT! LOOK!"<br>Katie pointed to a figure in the distance standing next to the ocean, "Common guys, let's see who it is!"

"Wait Katie..." Tony cautioned.

"It'll be fine, what harm could he do, and besides you're here to protect us if something goes wrong." Bearmon said cheerily, causing Tony to blush with embarrassment.  
>Not before long the group were heading down the beach towards the mysterious figure... The figure grew bigger and was no longer human in any form.<p>

"This is what I was affraid of!" Screamed Tony, "What is that thing!"

Tony held up his digivice to the giant squid lumped infront of them, to hear the Katie shout, "It's him! It's Gesomon, champion level, his coral crusher attack would make us into pancakes!" Katie held up one of her cards to clarify her sudden knowlegde into the mollusk digimon.

"You must be kidding! I never liked seafood... " Sunny stated arrogantly.

"Look out!" Coronamon called as a giant tentacle sweeped the group off there feets and landed them face first into the ground. "Sunny, get out of here! Us digimon will take care of ugl-"

"CORAL CRUSHER" Suddenly a giant glowing tenticle fell on the digimon, knocking Katie and Tony over in the process due to the massive shockwaves produced.

"GUYS RUN!" Sunny yelled, drawing the Gesomon's attention towards him. "Uh-oh..."

All at once, with a flash of bright white, Sunny was being held off the ground in Gesomon's grips. Katie, Tony were being taken care of by there digimon as Coronamon,  
>foolishly hurtled towards the Squid.<p>

"I'll save you Sunny! Bring it on, you overgrown sushi bar!"

The battle raged, as Coronamon fueled by Sunny's dispair valiently faught on, but due to the horribly uneven match-up was beginning to fall, yet still he faught on.

Katie, Tony and their respective digimon were soon out of range of the battle, lying on the beach next to where the sand reached the edge of the tropical forest. The sun was shining revitalising there spirits, causing them both to attept to get up, yet neither had the strength as both were still shaken by how real the danger in the digital world is. Katie looked around at her surroundings, trying to pin-point exactly where they had come from... the battle raging seemed so far away, yet Katie was transfixed on the forest. They did not have trees like that in the real world. Her world. Then it came rushing back to her, The entire class must be looking for them. Then she saw it. In the trees about 50 metres in front of her. A shadow... of a person? Another digimon?

"Katie?" Tapirmon called, awakening her from her trance, "Katie, are you ok? We need to help Sunny."

"Huh... Yes, I'm fine, w-wheres Tony and Sunny," Katie replied, still looking at the spot where the shadow was, "And what's over there?"

"I don't see anything, there isn't anything there... Katie?"

"yeah your right, must've imagined it..." As the words trickled out of her mouth the sound of Tony and Bearmon, having rushed back to the fight, falling into the sand shot through the air. 'We have to help... but I can't move,' Katie thought to herself. "Don't give up Sunny, Coronamon... Please!" She screamed down the length of the beach. "We need you!"

Gesomon then dropped Sunny to the floor, and began focusing all of his attention on Coronamon, who, was already weakening. "Bored now... CORAL CRUSHER!"

"NO!" Sunny screamed as he jumped over Coronamon taking the full hit for him. "Just save the others... OK?" Sunny whispered to the firey digimon beneath him.

"I've had enough! NO-ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS! TIME TO DIGIVOLVE" As the words roared out of Coronamon's mouth, Sunny's digivice began to glow. Coronamon was growing a hot white light, and fell on all-fours, his main grew and turned yellow, and gryphon-like wings sprouted from his back, along side many firey emblems across the Great Lion's body.

"I am Firamon and I will not stand for your violence anymore! FLAME DIVE!" Upon saying this, Firamon lept into the air encased by fire and dove straight into Gesomon's head, hurtling him backwards, until he was left staggered on the floor. "Time to end this. FIRA BOMB!" Firamon's body glowed a vibrant red as all of his power moved to the emblem on his forhead. Resulting, in several red-energetic fire balls shot out of the emblem and fell into Gesomon, causing his Data to fly towards Primary Village,  
>similarly to Snimon's data.<p>

"You did it!" Katie cheered as she helped bring Tony and the digimon over to where Firamon and Sunny were.

"You'll be fine, you just need some food and some rest." Tony diagnosed, "but where is the food?"

"Right here!" Tapirmon and Bearmon called out in unison "We digimon are excellent foragers, so Sunny eat ever-"

"Shush! Sunny and Coronamon are sleeping!" Katie ordered, "Digivolving to his champion form must have really tired him out. Poor little guy." Katie said indicating to Coronamon lying in Sunny's arms exhausted. "Well we should all get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night." the group replied to her, in unison.

"What was that!" Katie called out, waking up to see the same shadoow from before. But this time. Much, much closer.

"Good night Katelin." The shadow wispered, and in a flash was gone.

'Maybe... I should just keep watch for a little while...' Katie thought to herself, as the sound of a roar seeming to get closer, sounded. 'Well maybe I should wake the others.'


	4. Vilemon's Threat

"Katie I'm sure that it was nothing, just go back to sleep. Who knows how long it will be until it's day again and we are going to need as much sleep as we can get. So just calm down, there are lots of logical solutions about the voices," Tony said calmly, "most likely is that you're scar-"

"I AM NOT SCARED AND THERE WERE DEFINITELY VOICES!" Katie exclaimed waking the others. Apart from Sunny, obviously.

"Katie, Tony is probably correct, it is most likely just imagined it. There are no, naturally occuring, nocturnal digimon in this area." Tapirmon explained.

"Fine then. Don't believe me. I'm going for a walk."

As Katie walked away, Tony expressed a nervous look at Tapirmon, who took the hint to go after her. Katie walked deeper into the forest. 'No-one ever believes me,  
>they just think that because I'm a girl I'm useless. Well I'll show them, I'll find that monster, then they'll believe me. They'll have to.' She thaught to herself.<br>Following, this she ran at high speeds through the trees aiming straight or the sound she had heard beforehand. Deeper and deeper she ran, the trees began to look unfamiliar the path had all but disappeared. She stopped dead.

"Should we get her now?"

"Yeah she'll never see it coming."

"Let's get her!"

"huh, who's there? Come out!" Katie shouted in all directions, not knowing where her attackers were.

"NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!"

"That sound... it's... i-it's... so painful! C-COME OUT! SHOW Y-YOURSELVES!"

"Very well, we are the Vilemon brothers and your worst nightmare." The three Vilemon snickered in chorus, stopping their attack long enough for Katie to get up and flee the area. "HEY! the brat ran from us! Where'd she go? Dammit Lady Florence is gunna turn us into digi-pudding."

Katie ran until she reached a cliff overhanging the river they had been walking alongside beforehand. The Sun had risen, in a matter of seconds, allowing Katie to see the campsite where Tony and Sunny were. They were miles from Katie, they could never get to her in time, even if Coronamon digivolved, the Vilemon would have got her by the time they reached her. She was doomed.

"Found the little rat! Brothers over here!"

"What do I do now? Better run I guess, but where?" Katie said to herself, but it was too late the Vilemon had her trapped against the edge of the cliff. "Wait, your Vilemon? You're so little! Hahaha! Lemme guess you're a rookie? Hahaha"

"Wrong, we're champion level and about to bring about your demise. NO ONE CALLS US LITTLE!"

"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" A dark pulse suddenly shot at the vilemon from behind them. Killing the one in the middle. Leaving an opening for Katie to run towards her savior, Tapirmon.

"BROTHER!" The Vilemon said in unison. "You'll pay for that one brat!" All at once the Vilemon aimed their attacks at the two. Leaving Katie unconscious on the floor.  
>"Your next, we don't like heroes around here, you little p-"<p>

"Tapirmon save yourself..." Katie said semi-conscious, whilst swiping a speed-boost care through her digivice.

"Not without taking a few souvenirs first." Tapirmon stated, turning his attention back towards the Vilemon. "Well boys? Were you the voices She heard last night?"

"What voices, Lady Florence only sent us to destroy the humans this morning. Whoops! I didn't say that"

"Oh yes you did. Nobody trues to harm Katie. NOBODY!" Upon saying this Tapirmon began to glow and grow much bigger. He sprouted wings from his back and his entire body became much more equestrian, apart from the horn on his red helmet. "I am Unimon and you are Dead. AERIAL ATTACK" Suddenly a ball of light-blue energer gathered inside Unimon's mouth, before shooting it at the Vilemon. Destroying them both. "Katie are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. But, something's bothering me. Who's Lady Florence?"

"I'm afraid I do not know..."

"Oh well. We'll face it later."

"Uh- Ofcourse Katie, now climb abord I'm sure Tony and Sunny will love to see this."

"AWESOME! Tapirmon digivolved!" Sunny shouted through the joy of knowing that Tony's digimon had not yet digivolved.

"Sunny calm down. We need to discuss what we should do now," Tony said, "I think we should keep heading to primary village and see if anyone there has any clues about who this Lady Florence is and why she is trying to kill us."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, we should stay here and protect ourselves incase she comes." Sunny said. "And besides the digimon have currently not got the state of mind that could keep them alive on a journey." Sunny pointed out, directing his attention at playing digimon. "What do you think Katie?"

"Tony's right. We're sitting ducks here. We have to keep moving and if we are in anydanger the digimon will digivolve to protect us. But we need to leave now if that's the plan."

"Good then we should leave right away." Tony stated, "Guys we're going to go straight away!" He said calling over to the digimon.

As the group began to dismantle their makeshift shelter, Katie took a step back and thought, 'Who was that voice? The Vilemon had no idea and it was a male sounding voice, so that rules out this Florence person... hmm maybe she has allies? or maybe it's a whole other set of people. But that doesn't explain how it knew my name.  
>Oh well. Face it later.'<p>

"Hey Katie snap out of it, we're leaving" Shouted Coronamon from a Distance.

"Yeah, you don't want to get left behind, now do ya lassie?" Bearmon added

"Yeah sorry, I'm just coming." She replied, "Just wait for me, OK?"

"Hey Tony, do you think we'll be able to get home?" Sunny whispered to Tony quietly.

"I'm sure we will and besides, our glorious self-proclaimed leader would do everything he could to make that happen, now wouldn't he." He replied, sensing Sunny's depression.

"Uh- Ofcourse I would! After all I'm the leader! Isn't that right Coronamon?"

"You got it bos- WHAT IS THAT!"

What the group found looking down on Primary Village was something that they had never expected, especially in such a famously calm place... 


End file.
